3's A Charmed
by Luv2rite
Summary: When Pheobe rejects Cole, will he find love with another Haliwell
1. Default Chapter

This book is based on when Prue and Cole were alive. If you guys like it and want a Part II please tell me. I am new at this.  
  
3's a Charmed  
  
This was the tenth time that Cole called in two hours. And Prue was getting tired of hearing him beg Phoebe for her forgiveness. If I had someone like Cole, who loved me so much I would be happy. I mean, even though he is a demon he has tried hard to be good just for her and you don't find a man that will sacrifice that much for you that often. Prue really loved her sister but sometimes she wanted to smack her silly. Ever since Andy Prue has gone from boyfriend to boyfriend, sometimes it's something serious and sometimes it was just a fling. She really wanted to settle down but it was kind of hard to do.  
  
Knock Knock. Who could that be? Prue wondered. Prue walked down the stairs and opened the door only to be grabbed hard and kissed passionately. Even though she knew she should be pulling away from the person kissing her and find out whom this person was she couldn't because it felt so right to be in this stranger's arms. When finally she pulled herself away from the arms that were around her, her eyes widened in shock. "Cole! What the hell do you think you're doing! She saw that Cole also was shocked. "I am so sorry Prue I thought you were Phoebe. I was just trying to surprise her" "Well that's okay, lets just forget about it okay?" "That's fine by me."  
  
"Well Cole I'm sorry to break this news to you but Phoebe went out on a date with this guy from her job." Coles face fell "Oh well I brought champagne and some steaks for us to eat but I guess I'll just throw it away." For some reason that Prue could not explain she didn't want Cole to leave. "Well you shouldn't waste all that food why don't you bring it here and I'll eat it with you." "Are you sure I don't want you to feel like you have to" "Oh just bring the food. I'm starving."  
  
When Cole brought the food in they both, sat down to eat. Prue realized that she never had such a good time with a man before after Andy's death. They were having such a good time that they were paying attention to the time. Then out of no where they stopped to look into each others and then moved closer together and started kissing. They were kissing passionately until they jumped apart when they heard a voice say, "Well, Doesn't this look cozy?"  
  
To Be Continued........  
  
Find out on the next part what will happen when one of the sisters walks in. How will Cole and Prue feel about each other after the kiss? 


	2. Secret Desires

Sorry if my stories seem short but I have a lot of homework these days so I write when I have a chance. The story starts with Prue and Cole getting caught.  
  
Secret Desires  
  
Prue's POV  
  
I was really starting to get into the kiss and starting to enjoy it when my sister's voice interrupted us.  
  
"Uh hello!!! What do you guys think you are doing?"  
  
She and Cole moved away from each other. But before they did she did she saw a mix of shock and desire in his eyes. Then she turned around to face her younger sister Piper.  
  
"Prue what do you think you are doing?" her sister yelled.  
  
"Nothing. Cole just came here to see Phoebe and he brought food so I suggested he bring the food in if he wanted company and things just got out of hand."  
  
"Got out of hand? Things got more then out of hand Prue. You were in here making out with your sister's husband!!!"  
  
"Ex-husband actually"  
  
"I don't give a damn if he's her ex or her current but she till was married to him and loved him."  
  
Then Cole who had been quiet this whole time cleared his throat and said, "Well um.. I think I better go. Sorry Prue for what happened and um.. I had a good time talking to you. And you too Piper sorry if I caused problems and goodbye."  
  
I knew that I couldn't just let him leave without at least talking to him so I gave Piper a look that said I'll deal with you later and went after Cole before he could leave.   
  
"Cole wait a minute. I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for the way Piper was yammering in there."  
  
"No that's okay. Anyway she has a point we shouldn't be doing anything that will hurt Phoebe. Okay well I really have to go so bye."  
  
Knowing that it would be pointless to try to tell him how she felt if he still held a torch for Phoebe, she said goodbye and closed the door. Only to turn around and see Pipers angry face staring at her.  
  
"Prue what do you think you're doing?"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"I know that you and Phoebe don't get along but I would never think that you would hurt your own sister this way."  
  
"What way? I am not hurting Phoebe anyway. It was a harmless kiss and anyway Phoebe doesn't want him anymore. She doesn't realize how much he loves her so I believe that its her loss if another woman comes and takes him away."  
  
Piper just stared at her for a long time before going up to her and hugging her and whispering in her ear, "I just hope you know what you're doing"  
  
I wish I did I thought.  
  
Coles POV  
  
After leaving form the house I walked home and taught about Prue and what just happened. I can't believe that I let something like that happen. I mean I love Phoebe with all my heart and would never do something to hurt her. So what was I doing with Prue? and why did it feel so right?  
  
I finally realized today when Prue told me that Phoebe was out on a date that it was really over between us and that she has moved on. So shouldn't I? After thinking for a bit I went to take a shower so I could clear my head. And when I got out of the shower I had a plan on what I was going to do next.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
What is Coles going to do next? Send me reviews telling me what you think he should do. 


	3. Start Fresh

Sorry guys for taking so long but I've been very busy. Thank you everyone who has reviewed my stories. The next chapter takes place the next day.  
  
Start Fresh  
  
Coles House  
  
Coles POV  
  
Well I have finally decided that I am going to ask Prue out on a date. I am sick and tired of waiting for Phoebe. If she can't see how much I love her than it's her lost. Right now its 1:00 in the afternoon and I know at this time Phoebe at work, and so is Piper, and Prue is at home on her lunch break. So I guess I'll go to her house and ask her face to face.  
  
Prue's House  
  
Prue's POV  
  
I was just home sitting eating my lunch when there was a knock at the door. Please be Cole. Please be Cole. And when I opened the door I was happy to see that it was Cole.  
  
"Cole, Hi come in."  
  
"Thanks. I just wanted to talk to you about what happened yesterday."  
  
"Ok. Do you want something to eat?"  
  
"No that's okay. I just want to say what I have to say before I lose my nerve."  
  
"Well okay . . . Say what you have to say"  
  
"Well yesterday after I kissed you, I realized that I felt things that I never felt with anyone else after Phoebe. When you told me that Phoebe was out on a date I realized that I have been living in this fantasy believing that Phoebe would just one day wake up and say that she forgave me for all the horrible things I did. I finally realized yesterday that what Phoebe and I had is over. It was great while it lasted but I have to move on with my life now. And what happened yesterday made me think that maybe that you and I may have a connection that we need to pursue. So what I came here to ask you is if we could have a fresh start and try our hand at a relationship."  
  
This whole time I had been quiet trying to digest what he was saying and I was in my own world that it took me a while to realized that he had asked me a question. But before I could answer he said.  
  
"But if you don't want to get in a relationship with your sister's ex-husband I won't pressure you. It's just that I felt a spark and I know you felt it too and I think we owe it to ourselves to find out what it means."  
  
"No. Cole you're right, and I felt a spark too. That why I didn't want you to leave yesterday because I wanted to talk about us having a relationship."  
  
"Really. Well that's great. So should we tell Phoebe."  
  
"Yeah I don't see why not. She can't really be angry because you guys are not together."  
  
"You're right. So I guess I better go."  
  
When Cole got up to leave, I got up at the same time and our bodies touched. When I looked up into his eyes, I could see the desire there. Before I knew it, our heads were moving closer together. He put his hand behind my head to bring me closer and I put my hand on his shoulder. We started to kiss passionately. I felt his tongue tracing my lips to get me to open them so I did and our tongues started to duel. The kiss started getting steamier and he pressed his body into me. I could feel his arousal and I knew that I wasn't going back to work anytime soon.  
  
We continued kissing and my hands reached up to unbutton his shirt.  
  
He looked up and said, "Are you sure about this?"  
  
"Yes. More sure of anything than I have been in my life."  
  
When I said that he looked me in the eyes and then put his arm under my knees and picked me up.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Bringing us to your rom."  
  
"Good thinking."  
  
With that said I went back to kissing him. When we got inside my room, we went straight to the bed. He sat on the edge of the bed and pulled me toward him. He began kissing me on the neck while he unbuttoned my blouse. He took my blouse and puled it over my head. His kisses started trailing down. He put his hand behind me and took off my bra. He put his and on my breast and started caressing them then he bent down and started kissing and licking my nipples. I pushed him down on the bed and started kissing his chest. I put my hand down his pants and started massaging him.  
  
He groaned, "I want you now."  
  
And I gave him all of me. Afterwards we lay together on the bed cuddling.  
  
He asked me, "Do you regret what we did?"  
  
I look up at him and kissed him. "Did it sound like I was regretting what I did?"  
  
He chuckled when I said that. "No, you sure didn't sound like you were regretting it with all that screaming."  
  
I took my pillow and hit him in the face. "Shut up. I was not that loud."  
  
"Not that loud. I am deaf in one hear now."  
  
I turned my head into the pillow embarrassed. He started laughing again.  
  
"But seriously Prue. I hope you know that this wasn't just casual sex for me. It meant something to me too."  
  
"It was special for me too."  
  
I didn't tell him how special. When we were making love I felt as if I had given him a piece of my heart also. But I thought it might be too soon to say that so I just kept my mouth shut.  
  
"I'm glad Prue. "  
  
I turned to kiss him and just when we were starting to feel the desire coming back. A voice called from behind my door, "Prue are you in there?"   
  
Haha. Hoped you like it. Please R&R. Don't hate me for the cliffhanger. 


	4. A Setback

This is the next chapter for the story. I am sorry for taking so long to put up a new chapter. I am a really lazy person and it takes me awhile to get up and start writing. But I promise to try to do better next time. So the next chapter takes place exactly where chapter three finished. Thank You for everyone who reviewed. The more you review the faster I get up to write.  
  
Prue's POV  
  
I turned to kiss him and just when we were starting to feel the desire coming back, a voice called from behind my door, "Prue are you in there?"  
  
We both froze. I put my hand over his mouth and asked, "Who is it?"  
  
"It's Phoebe. I have to talk to you about something."  
  
"Um.. Okay hold on a second."  
  
Cole whispered to me, "Do you want me to leave?"  
  
"No. Just lay down and be quiet. I will be right back."  
  
I walked out the door and closed it behind me.   
  
"What's wrong Phoebe?"  
  
"Oh nothing just that my date ended horribly because all I could think about was Cole. Do you think that it means that I still want to be with him?"  
  
I was in a big bind because I love my sister to death and I don't want to lie to her but I also didn't want her to get back together with the man that I now know that I love with all my heart.  
  
"Phoebes don't rush things okay That's all I'm going to say about it. Just remember that you guys just got divorced."  
  
"I know but now I'm wondering if maybe I made a mistake. I mean I love him so much still and I don't want to lose him if he's supposed to be my soul-mate."  
  
My heart sank when she said this because I realized that I would have to make a choice that will hurt me either way.  
  
"So what are you going to do?"  
  
"I think I'm going to call Cole tomorrow and tell him that I think that we should start over and try to make it work."  
  
"Well if you think that's what you want I won't stand in your way."  
  
"Thanks Prue. You know what I changed my mind."  
  
My heart sped up.  
  
"You're not going to get back with Cole" I asked hopefully.  
  
"No. I'm still going to ask him. What I meant is that I am not going to wait until tomorrow. I am going to call him today after I finish eating dinner."  
  
"Oh ok, well, I'll be down in a minute.  
  
"Ok well see you downstairs."  
  
After she walked downstairs, I blew out a huge sigh and opened the door and walked inside knowing what I had to do.  
  
Sorry for it being so short. I'll try to do better next time. Please people read and review. 


	5. Never Give Up

I'm sorry for taking so long to update. I can't promise it won't happen again but I want to thank everyone who reviewed my story. Next I will try to update my GH story and my Smallville story. So anybody who likes GH and Smallville please read and review my stories. Thanks The story takes place right after Phoebe tells Prue that she wants to get back together with Cole.  
  
**Never Give Up**  
  
**Prue'sPOV** While I was walking into the room, I could feel my heart breaking. I knew that I had to stop whatever was going on between Cole and me. When I walked into the room and saw him lying on the bed waiting for me I just wanted to forget all about my sister and be with him but I knew I couldn't.  
"Hey so what did your sister want?"  
"Oh nothing just to tell me to come down for dinner."  
"Oh ok" He gets up and begins to dress.  
"Um Cole we have to talk."  
"O.K." He grabs my hands and pulls me to sit next to him on the bed. "But first I want you to know that this wasn't rebound sex for me and that I'm not trying to use you to get back with Phoebe. That part of my life is over now and I am ready to start a new chapter in my life and I hope that I can start it with you."  
Hearing him say that filled my heart up with joy but also sadness because of what I know I am going to say next.  
"Cole I am really flattered that you feel that way and I'm sorry but I don't think that this should go any further."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"This thing that just happened between us was a mistake. It never should have happened. I don't know what I was thinking before, but I am thinking clearly now and I know that this can never happen again."  
"Prue why are you saying this. Before you told me that you wanted to have a relationship with me and now all of a sudden this is a mistake? No, this has something to do with whatever Phoebe told you just a minute ago. So tell me what did she say that suddenly has you wanting to put the red light on this relationship."  
"Phoebe didn't say anything besides what I told you. And this is a mistake okay before I wasn't thinking clearly but I am now. And this isn't a relationship. It was just two people having sex.  
By his face I could tell that what I just said hurt him and even though I want to kiss him and tell hin that everything I just said is a lie I know I can't. So I just stood there and tried to look as if I am serious about everything I am saying.  
"Do you really think that? That this was all just sex? Well if That's the way you feel maybe you're right and this was a mistake. But you don't have to worry because I'm leaving."  
And he did. One minute he was standing there and just when I was about to tell him the truth he disappeared.  
  
**Cole's POV** When I got to my house, I just made my self a drink and sat there thinking. I couldn't understand where it all went wrong or what happened. One minute we were in bed having the best sex I ever had and the next minute she's telling me that it's a mistake. I don't understand what happened. Maybe I was wrong and was getting the wrong signals from her. _Phone rings._ I jump to grab the phone thinking that maybe it's her and she's calling to tell me that she was wrong and to ask me to give her another chance.  
"Hello"  
"Hi Cole. It's me Phoebe"  
"Oh hi Phoebe"  
"Cole is something wrong because you don't sound very happy to hear that it's me."  
"No, no nothings wrong. So what can I help you with?"  
"Well Cole I was talking to Prue to day and I realized that maybe I didn't give you a chance. I still love you and I know you still love me so I was thinking that maybe we should try again."  
So That's why she wanted to end it. I get it now. Phoebe must have told her that he wanted to get back together with me and she didn't want to hurt her sister and she probably thinks that I still love Phoebe so she decided to step aside and let Phoebe and I work out our problems. But the thing she doesn't know is that I realized that I am over Phoebe and that I want her with every fiber of my being. I decided then that I am going to have to tell Phoebe that it's over between us and that I want to be with her sister. And then I just have to make Prue realize that we are meant to be together.  
"Well um look Phoebe about that. There's something really important that I have to tell you . . . "  
  
Ha ha ha. Sorry to end it that way but I am fresh out of ideas for now. So I hope this chapter will make up for my long absence. So please people read & review. Don't forget to read my other stories too if you haven't already. Thanks again to the people to the people who review my stories. 


End file.
